Harry Potter And The Heir of Merlin
by guilliano
Summary: Begins with fifth year summer. Superish Harry, Traitors, Death, and Azkaban, Harry/Tonks few people bashing
1. Training with No-Face

"Harry!"

"Arggggggggggggh, who are you, where am I, what am I doing here, tell me NOW." Harry was shocked

at himself for yelling at the man. Harry was as scared as he was when he was taken to Voldemort.

"I would love to explain if you would just calm dow-." The man said but didn't get to finish. What made Harry mad the most, is the way this man speaks to him. Just as calm as Dumbledore, but just as stern as Professor McGonagall.

"CALM DOWN, HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO CALM DOWN WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM OR

WHO YOU ARE?" Harry said shaking with rage.

"Harry please calm down I will explain as much of it as I can." So this man doesn't know about this either.

"Okay, sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Harry said in his most pleading voice, if he wanted to get

out of here he is probably going to have to listen to this man.

The man looked at Harry for a moment then smiled, or should he say beamed. It was that infamous Lockhart beams. Lockhart was a man in Harry's second year who, was a fake at doing most of the things he said he did.

"Come with me Harry." The man said while smiling the whole time. Harry didn't know if he should trust this man or not. He just didn't like that smile.

Harry nodded and followed the man for what seemed like hours so Harry looked at his watch only 1 minute has passed according to the watch. That couldn't be right. He had to ask the man when the get to their destination. They continued walking until the man stopped in front of a tree. For a second it looked like the man was talking to the tree, but Harry quickly brushed it out of his mind as they continued walking. Harry looked down at his watch again, this time it said 1 minutes and 13

seconds had passed. Harry gave up on the watch. As minutes flew on and turned into hours Harry began to wonder if the old man knew where he was going cause Harry could've sworn he had just seen that scenery. Another few hours or should he say minutes passed by. When they got to their destination Harry looked as if he had run a race around the world, and yet the old wizard didn't look tired at all.

"How come your not tired." He said panting as each word came out.

"Something I will teach you later on, but you looked out of shape so I went around in circles." Harry

didn't want to scream at the man, cause it could be dangerous for him.

"Very funny." Harry said trying to stand up straight.

"Lets go inside and get you started on your training."

"Training, sir?" Harry said looking shocked.

"Yes, training. You didn't think you were sent here to smell the flowers. No you're going to be doing

work until I find you suitable to leave." The man said with a look of fake sternness on his face. Harry

was glad he didn't piss the man off, he might have ever gotten a chance to leave.

"If it's that serious than I'll do it." Harry had to admit he was kind of happy to get away from the

Dursleys, but to be in a place where he know any one, was kind of a turn off. The man nodded

towards the door and Harry went in.


	2. The Questions and Answers

That place was no cabin it was a castle. After a couple minutes of staring open mouth at the place, turned to the man who was still smiling but still had his hood up.

"Excuse me sir, could I some questions."

The man smile faltered a little but stayed. He nodded and pointed to some chairs, that, where in what Harry believed to be to sitting room. Harry went in and sat down.

"Er. Ah yeah. W-where am I? W-who are y-you." Once again that smile sunk but got back up again.

"Well that first question is easy, you are in the realm of the dead. Your other question I can't answer right now until your ready."

Harry was so full of shock that he didn't realize that he had fallen out of his chair. Dead how could he be dead he was needed to rid the world of Voldemort. He needed to get out of here fast. Hold on, if he was in the realm of the dead does that mean he gets to see his family. Most of them should be here anyway. He could see Sirius again, not to mention other members of his family including his parents.

"I-If I'm d-dead then c-could I see m-my parents again." He was stuttering worser than Qureill, if that's possible.

"I'm sorry Harry, there are rule to this world that not even I understand." Harry watches that smile finally disappear.

Harry's only hope of seeing Sirius again faded from his heart. He picked himself up from the floor, and sat down again.

"Why is it that my watch goes so slow hear, and what is this training." Harry said no more than a whisper.

"The time here goes slower that the time on earth. I would so a minute in your world would be almost 2 hours here."

"2 HOURS?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Well what!"

"My other question."

"Ah yes. Harry get comfortable we are going to be a while." Harry shifted in his chair.

"Let's see here. Alright, well, Harry you know you are more powerful than the average teenager 'Harry shook his head', well what you don't know it with enough training you could become the next Merlin, maybe even more powerful if your try hard enough. Your training will consist of Wandless Magic, Empathic Magic, Beast, Bird, and Nature speaker, Scanning, Prophesying, Astrology, Stratigistic Magic, Runetic Magic. Also Metamorphmagi Training, Animagi Training, Basic and Advanced Potion and Dark

Potions, Basic and Advanced Charms, Basic and Advanced Transfiguration, Basic and Advanced Occulmency, Basic and Advanced Legismency, Exercising, Staff forming and using. I will also give you a spell that you can practice magic in the houses that you please but you will have to take a Untrackable

potion when you get back. I believe you where to find it.'He said giving to awe-struck Harry a wink'. I will also teach you something called Mesmorising Magic and Hypnotizing Magic. It's better than it sounds."

"Do you think I can do these things, most of them I've never ever heard of. I'm terrible at Occulmency."

"Yes I believe you can. You just have to believe in yourself, and give it your all. I'm going to show you to your room. You might need new clothes since your going to be transforming. Looking older I mean but you will still be fifteen." The man said getting up.

"How long am I going to be here." Harry said getting up following the man down the hall.

"Probably a week in your would but, let me see, that would be roughly 2 years and 3 months here"

"Bloody hell. You'll bet I'll look different"

The man laughed and escorted Harry to his room.


	3. The Fight

A/n soryy for keep you waiting

The Fight

His training was complete, its was almost time for Harry to face The Last challenge. He would have to fight the man who taught him everything he knows. Everything was said to be allowed, even Unforgivables, which, now he was immune to. Harry had changed a lot over the pass almost 840 days,or week it doesn't matter. Harry had natural long thick black hair, which now could be combed. His facial atonomy looked older than 15 but like 17-18, in other words he looked good. He was exactly 5.9

but he had grown into his height by weighing it out with muscles. His voice is deeper than before too.

Harry was going to have to do a lot of stuff after he leaves like get emancipated. Then remove Dumbledore from being his Vaults watcher, he also going to have to prove Sirius innocence. That means he was going to have to capture Wormtail. He was also going to have to retake his O. W. L. S, he knew that he could pass any subject they can throw at him. But he was going to have to keep some things quiet, the object of surprise was needed in Harry's case. Through all of the things Harry learned one was to sword fight. Harry had to learn other things since he finished all of the other stuff a half a year early.

Master, as Harry called him, had taught Harry of his genealogy. He was the heir of every founder of Hogwarts. Master taught him a spell of Runetic Genealogic Finder. It gives the person a symbol of their ancestry or ancestries. Ancestries in Harry's case, his father of course was the heir or Godric Gryffindor, but surprisingly was a direct heir of Merlin. Which meant that Harry was the heir of Merlin too. He could also call upon Merlin's Sword of Light. That made Master very happy for some reason. But what really shocked him was that he was an heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. It seemed as though Rowena predicted the future and told Helga what they would have to do. They, instead ofhaving intercourse with purebloods, had it with muggles. They also put a spell of their children so that

they won't be called to Hogwarts or any other wizarding school. They also put another spell so that their heirs would meet and make Lily, Harry's mom, and she would have their heir-ship

.

Harry also learned many other techniques such as those muggles know known as Martial Arts,Karate, and JoGa. During Harry's time there, Harry made many friends, animal friends that is. They agreed to live with him in Ashton's Castle. Which is a castle made by Merlin to his son Ashton. Ashton after receiving the castle, for some reason changed his name to Potter, Ashton Potter.

His friends were named Olympians because he named them after Greek Gods. His Thunderbirds were; Thunder, Lighting, His Dragons were; Artmetis, Apollo, His Runespoor which is a three-headed serpent names are; Hera, the planner, Zeus, the dreamer, Hades, the critic, His Basilisk named; Hector, His Phoenixes; Lily, well that is what she said her name was, Koladias, Poseidon, Dementer,

Helio, His, believe it or not Crumple Horned Snorkacks named; Aphrodite, Eros, Eos, His Hippogriff named; Ariel, and his Fire Lions named; Nike, and Hermes. Harry also learned that he had the power to control some kind of never known creatures known as Legendaries. Something Master said Merlin couldn't do.

The fight came Harry kept himself calm .He knew this wasn't about winning Master wanted to see if Harry would use everything he had taught Harry or would Harry use his own methods. Harry knew he wouldn't expect both. The fight started by them both taking out their swords. The Fight waged on for days, in the death realm, neither one slept, neither one cared. They both knew how togo days, months, maybe, even years without sleep. The battle waged one for 1 year/ less than half of a week whatever/ and still neither one is tired. Harry smartly leaves an opening knowing Master would take it. He did. Harry gets through his protection with a cutting curse. Then uses a bone-breaking curse in wandless, runetic magic. Grabs Master's sword and puts it to Master's throat.

"I win." Harry says to Master, then heals him, Master looked shocked.

"I didn't teach you healing. Though I'm grateful."

"I know you didn't teach me that. But a nameless powerful wizard once told me of the element of surprise. Well. Surprise." Then laughed it was a new laugh then he quickly hid his emotions.

"We'll, It's time for you to go to Ashton's Palace from there you should get you priorities in order. I must now confess to you who I am. I just hope you won't be mad."

Master stood up, slowly revealing his face. Then Harry's mouth dropped once more.

"MERLIN, your M-mmmerlin!"


	4. The Evans Family Reuion

a/n note:sorry guys for keep you waiting

"Y-y-y-your, Merlin."

"Yes, I am, You have proven yourself good enough to be my father, let alone, my heir I am honored to be in your presence Harry."

"You, honored you should come put yourself in my shoes. I fell as though I am in the presence of a god. Hold on, is that why my hair is so long. I am you heir so that would mean that you had long hair too."

"You are correct," Merlin said letting his hood down all the way, so that his long silver hair would catch Harry's eye. The hair went to his knees. Harry's just go down his back.

"Wow, My hair looks like pubic hair compared to yours."

"That's because it is." He said laughing at the awe-struck teen, no man.

"Come on Harry, it's time for you to go to Ashton's Castle/Palace whatever/ we must hurry like I said before you have a lot to do."

He finished and gave Harry his hand to take. Harry declined the hand and went back to looking at Merlin. Harry just realized that Merlin was the only family member he met that he actually liked.

/Flashback before Fourth Year/ He had his cousin Mark Evans who lived down the street from him on Magnolia Crescent, he was his first cousin. He picked on Dudley for picking on little kids, the last time he saw Dudley. Dudley and his gang were doing their reign of morning terror after breakfast. Harry felt something wrong inside of him and went after Dudley.

He caught Dudley pushing a kid off the swings, and was about to kick him when, a neighbor of Harry's named Quin, and Harry came up.

"Looky here boys, Potter wants to mess with the big boys." He said laughing.

"Maybe we should take Quin and have some fun with her." One of Dudley's friends said reaching for Quin's arm. She has fast reflects. She pulled out her wand, Harry who already knew she was a witch went over to where Mark was and told him to go home and tell his mother that Lily's son helped you. Mark did so without haste. When Harry turned around he saw Dudley came at him with Quin's wand in his hands and Piers holding a struggling Quin with one of his hands one her mouth.

Dudley murmured something under his breath with his hand on the wand. Harry laughed out loud. He was laughing while advancing on Dudley.

"Dudley, I'm sorry to say this to you but you're a muggle you can't do magic." Harry snatched the wand from Dudley, kicked him in the gut with all off his might. He cast a Untraceable Magic spell in the air. He could do it here and not at the Dursley's because they have the blood seal and wards around the house. He oblivated all muggles that were around except Piers who had dropped Quin and moved to help Dudley. He slide the wand between his fingers, balled up his fist, while punching Piers in the stomach he said a simple Imdependiata Curse. Piers flew a whooping 20 feet before hitting to ground with a crunch.

Mrs. Evans came out of the crowd shaking her purse at Harry and then hitting him with it. She grabbed Harry by the ear and Quin around the belly and pulled them to her where she kicked open the door to a stunned family, all of whom, were looking at Harry. She still had her hand on Harry's ear so he shocked her.

"Oww. You did not have to do that."

"Sorry Mrs. Evans, Potters' habit."

"Yeah righ..." Someone in her family interrupted her.

"Did you just say Potter. I thought the Potter's were a legend."

"Nope. Harry Potter in the flesh, son of James Potter and Lily Evans."

The whole family was shocked.

"So magic is real, I don't and won't believe it." Some old man said.

So Harry looked around the place till he found the doors that Mrs. Evans broke. Wand cast another Untraceable Spell on the house. He pointed the wand at the door and used the Repairing Charm. He turned around to a family full of shocked muggles.

"So." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"I believe we could have paid for that." Mrs. Evan returned the smirk

"Well me and Quin will be leaving." Harry said while throwing Quins wand to her. He opened the door the seen ten Ministry wizards down the block. He shut the door as fast as he could.

"What's wrong." Someone said

"The Wizard police are out there but since I didn't use my wand they can't trace me." As soon as Harry finished the doorbell rang. Harry started rummaging through his pockets to find the Invisibility Cloak.

When he found it he told them to wait. He used a wandless summoning charm to get Quin to him fast. The doorbell rang again with him and Quin under the Cloak, He walked over to the Evans. He poked his head out of the cloak.

"Me, Quin, and Mark are going to have to go upstairs since we are wizards," everyone nodded and Mark ran to him.

"Don't let them use any magic on you." With that they ran up the stairs ran up to Mark's room and looked out the window. It was Moody, the man his family album, they are in trouble.

"Mark keep my Invisibility cloak safe me and Quin are going to go. Tell your Mom that you should get your expectance letter next month and give her this letter. Make sure you give it to her." Mark nodded after receiving the letter .

"POTTER," Harry heard Moody bark, while running up the stairs.

"Lets go." He made a toy soldier into a portkey and got them two out.

/End Flashback/


	5. Paradise in the Clouds

Merlin took Harry to a room in the house where Harry has never been before it was silver with golden trims in the corners. Harry stared at the room dazed. Was he going into a prophetic stage like the one he'd seen Trelawney go into but she passed out why is he still awoke he opened his mouth. Words came out of his mouth like they were forced.

"The Basilisk and Thunderbird shall clash,

The Thunderbird must have his army ready,

For the Basilisk shall not be patient with his,

The lives of those he loved lost and befriended are with him

The Thunderbird must rise he has faced Tribulation to long

The Basilisk shall attack on the longest day of the longest month

The Thunderbird must attack the Dark or it shall win this won

If Thunderbird Chooses Light all shall be right,

If He chooses the dark its death he shall embark

Thunderbird and the Basilisk shall clash, heed my warning

Everyone must choose their path correctly cause they cannot go back."

"Wow," was all Harry can say before he found Merlin huddled up in a circle with a pensive.

"My, ole, my that was terrible. There was so much light come off you that it scared me." Merlin said faking shudder.

"O dear me wait till tell everyone that I scared my ancestor 'He was shaking in his boots he was'."

"Tsk, Your another Godric. I would watch him pick fights with that poor Slytherin boy and use his trickery to get out of trouble such trouble he use to cause." Merlin looking sadly. Right after that both of them burst out laughing.

"Come Harry we must not waste time." Merlin said looking serious so Harry got up.

They went over to a box that anyone one can tell was made out of pure gold. Merlin told Harry to put his hand over the box it and almost immediately it sprung open. Inside the box were eight rings. Two of them he could not read until he looked closer, that when he realized that they where his parent's. Merlin went into a conversation of flawless french with him. Harry put on the rings on by one until he reached his last one. After he'd put it on his 'magical dam', as Merlin puts it, exploded bomb rushing him with power. Harry tried to rebuild the dam but it was to powerful so he tried to stop the magic. Harry fell to his knees from utter exhaustion. Altogether the powers receded. Harry felt as light as a feather. Being that as it may he was still weighing roughly 121 pounds.

Merlin picked him up as though he way nothing at all. Merlin waved his hand at the wall and a door appeared. Merlin walked through the door. As soon as he went onto the other side with Harry in his hands, Harry felt immediately rejuvenated and he was laid down. When Harry got up he was dumbfounded as to where was he. He though Merlin said something about a castle.

When Harry looked around him was if he was a kid in a candy store. He was on some sort of cloud, there were golden gates that stretched as far as the eye could see. Harry tried every means necessary to get the gates opened, for the first time in his life; Harry stopped and thought about what Merlin what would do. So he waved his hand at the gate opening. It grandly opened up when Harry got in there he knew he was on Paradise, but it felt like home, Heaven, he felt completed. Once again Harry was too caught up in the moment to realize something was behind him. Harry could only think of one phrase to describe it:

"Holy Shit."


	6. Ashton Castle the Castle in the Sky

"That, indeed sir may I ask who you are, and why are you here." Harry jumped so bad he almost fell.

"My name Is Mage Potter, Harry Potter, but just Harry to you." Harry said looking embarrassed at the fact someone would think of him as a trespasser.

"Potter, eh, who am I to you, and what is my blood line?" He said with a look of confidence on his face.

"Well you are a ancestor of mine just like Merlin. You are Merlin's one and only son." Harry said smirking at the look on Ashton's face.

"If you really are Father's heir then call upon his and my sword." Ashton said with an emotionless face, and then continued. "Then show me our rings."

"Firstly, you don't have a sword you always resorted to peacefulness, but that is what Merlin tells me, secondly, there 'Harry said as he conjured the sword and showed the rings.'"

Ashton burst out in tears to show that he was sorry so, Harry comforted him.

"It's ok. You were just protecting this beautiful place I don't blame you at all, 'Ashton whispered a really', yes really if there was anyone to blame it should go to your father for leaving me here to explain it to you, when he could have easily explained I to you."

"Thanks I really needed to hear someone bad mouth my oaf of a father."

They laughed until Merlin threw two lighting-bolts at them from the Death realm. Ashton decided to put the wards of the castle on Harry after the tour. It was time to eat so Harry went back to the Death Realm with Ashton so he wouldn't be hungry. There hasn't been food in the castle for over 12 centuries.

Harry spent the next week fixing up the castle. Under that very thick by the way, dust, was a beautiful castle that had golden floors and walls. The outside of the castle, well the backyard, was disgusting Harry better than he ever thought he could. After all, all his hard work was finally paying off; the Palace actually looks like a place now. He wanted to stay here forever, and he still had a lot to do. But still he had to do a lot of things to do starting with getting a portkey to Leaky Cauldron and an emergence portkey back. He was going tomorrow if it was the last thing that he does, hopefully not.


	7. Monday

Harry woke up at 5:30, which to other wizards just tiring but Harry learned how to kept your mind awoke while you're awoke, which by the way keeps you awoke. Harry had already made the portkey, which is set to go off at 11:00 everyday. Harry has a lot of stuff to do first he must, get the untrackable potion from the store in Knockturn Alley. Then he must fix up 12 Grimmauld Place, and then he must go after Wormtail. After he get Wormtail from Voldemort, the he could get to the Ministry, declare Sirius innocent get Emancipated. Then rest at Ashton Castle. It seems so easy, yet, Harry knows it's going to be draining. The only way for him to get threw it is to do what Merlin said 'picture live as one big test you have to pass'. Harry still has things to do at Gringotts after his emancipation and his retaking of the O.W.L.S.

10:55 arrived faster than he thought. The portkey would keep him till 6:00 and take him home willingly but at 7:00 unwillingly. Harry had this emergency portkey tattooed into his skin. Better than losing his portkey, and getting stranded. Harry wore his emerald-green robes this week. Harry put his hood up as he felt the familiar pull from the navel. But did it with the most gracefulness, and came out in the Leaky Cauldron, so it worked. As he leaves the bar he realized that he was being followed. So instead of him using his wand he pulled out his staff and tapped the bricks. They departed from him, not one doubt in his mind that they were going to tell Tom, waste of time. Some people stared at him for heading toward Knockturn Alley. When he went in he heard some gasp but shrugged them off. He went into Borgin and Burkes, the store the Malfoys had went into in Harry's second year.

Just as 4 years ago, the bells clanged. Harry rung the bell on the counter and walked around. The things here were not only dark, they were disgusting. Harry walked over to a place where books were, the books were just the kind he needed. He was reaching for a book when an oily voice came from behind him.

"May I help you." Mr. Borgin said, looking oddly expressioned.

"Yes, I believe you might. You see my son has, some business to take care of, but since he is a undreamed wizard, well, we don't want the ministry in our business." Harry said in a voice that wasn't his, but kept his nose in the air.

"I see, but what made you come here," he said with a small smile.

"I'm not safe to say. Just in case the Ministry has this place bugged."

"I assure you sir, this place and a couple other places in Knockturn Alley, not been bugged, but just in case came with me." Mr. Borgin said leading Harry behind the counter.

Harry followed the old man. Borgin led Harry to his potion house. The potions were antiques, some were so old whereas, their lags were pilling off. Harry looked around at all these potions, mildly impressed, Harry had to come back here tomorrow. Mr. Borgin stopped and picked up a potion, blood red, than handed it to Harry.

"How much you want for it." Harry said getting his money pouch out.

"100 galleons," he said with a smirk.

"Sold," Harry said following he back to the store.

Once they got there, Harry took out exactly 120 galleons saying that he would be back, for some books. He left extra money knowing that the man would think he is dumb and give him what he wanted.

Harry drank the potion as soon as he got out, of Knockturn Alley. The instructions said to wait at least two hours before done magic. Harry could handle that. Harry was struck he has nothing to do for two hours. Harry decided to walk around Diagon Alley. Since he was going to attack Voldemort where he was and then get Wormtail, he was okay. Harry still had 80 galleons left. Merlin saw fit to give Harry 200 galleons before he left. After seeing that there was nothing new except the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Harry decided to go back to Knockturn Alley.

When Harry went back, he searched the shops, only stopping to gaze at one or two things. Harry found himself at a part of Knockturn Alley that read Deathgrip Alley. The Alley was mostly emptied except for a wizard every now and then. Harry was about to start looking at the stores. But he started glowing red, which is not normal. The potion was done, he could do magic now, and people were going to get hell. He walked out of Deathgrip Alley, then Knockturn Alley. When he got back to Leaky Cauldron he went to the Apparation Zone. Harry mesmorized right onto a battlefront. Harry maybe able to do magic but he needed to keep himself calm, he didn't need a magic outburst on the battle field it could be deadly.

Harry pulled out the sword of Merlin, since many never seen it. He had a question where was he, it looked as though he was in a field. The Death- Eaters were fighting against the Aurors, and he could tell they were winning. A spell flew at him, and he kicked into action. Killing everything wearing black. Demetors were in 'blowing' out kisses. Harry knew what he would have to do. He pulled out his staff.

"Maxis Mutipli Expecto Patronum Dissindum." Harry bellowed causing some to stop.

Out of Harry's staff came at least two hundred golden Patroni. They rushed for both the Death-Eaters and the dementors. As soon as impact they were ripping legs, arms, and heads off the death-eaters. The dementors had it bad they, could not defend themselves. Harry fought with them keeping the death-eaters at bay. Then he sensed something, so one cast a killing curse at him. Then curse dissolved before impact. He took down the Anti- Apparation dome, that some Auror had put up, so that a few death-eaters could go and inform Tom. When the last dementor had fallen, Harry summoned all the patroni back to him. They dissolved into golden mist. Harry went to the middle of the death arena where he found Aurors huddled together.

"You 'Harry said pointing his staff at the strongest one' get all the Auror casualties together."

The man looked at the staff and nodded, and got to work. Harry reached in his pocket for the preservation orb. It'll keep the dead death-eater bodies together and preserved till he takes them out. When the orb was found he threw it in the air. All of the death-eater parts attached themselves together. Then all of the bodies started glowing, then began shooting towards the orb. The bodies were absorbed into the orb. All of the Auror were shocked, they had never seen anything like that before. When the orb returned to Harry, one of the Auror spoke up.

"What did you do," a man said shocked and angry, with his wand pointed at Harry.

"Well let's see, I preserved their bodies so that when the Ministry turns itself around they could get the bodies." Harry said so calmly that the Aurors flinched.

"Excuse me I have to get going." Harry said while waving his hand over the Aurors, they were quickly healed. Harry knew Wormtail was not at this fight which means he was with Voldemort. Harry was going to have to fight a lot to draw him out. Harry called Lily she was his favorite phoenix, because she was a rainbow phoenix. He told Lily to call him if any more fight s rung out. She was back within seconds, so Harry gave the Aurors a portkey, to get their dead to the Ministry.

Harry mesmorized out of there into a, what looked like wizard entertainment park. There were Aurors and a couple of civilians; Harry once again kicked into action. He ran with the sword killing death-eaters, as fast as he could. There were no dementors to worry about, so Harry paid attention to killing to death-eaters. There were many, too many for Harry's likes. As the battle waged on the death-eaters were losing in vast numbers. Harry was going full blast, those who were watching looked as though they were seeing a ghost. The death-eaters were sending terrifying curses at Harry, yet, the curses just bounce off and hit the death-eaters close to him.

They last person-standing fell to his knees before Harry. Harry made a face that made to death-eater move. The death-eater begged to be forgiven. Harry said something that made those watching gasp.

"You lost my forgivence, when you became a death-eater." Then the sword struck the death-eater. Harry gathered all the casualties and healed them. Once again Lily came on Harry's shoulder and told him of a new battle and disappeared. Harry threw the orb in the sky. When all the dead death-eaters were gone Harry left.


	8. Traitors

Harry appeared at the worst battle yet, in his opinion. There were many death-eaters. Harry wondered where he was, then he sensed it, and it was Peter Pettigrew. He knew it from a mile away, he needed Pettigrew, he was going to have to fight with magic. Harry took out his staff, and went nuts. The curses seem to shock everyone. He was using magic that hadn't been used since before Merlin. Harry wasn't sending Expelling curse, he was sending curses the removes all the bones in your body. He found the Head Auror to get the Auror in back to back position. Harry started to take his spells up a notch. The Aurors did what they were told.

The death-eaters saw that this was a losing battle and tried to retreat. Harry put a magical dome around them, so no one could get in or out. Harry started on his empathic magic to open up the earth, killing half of the remaining death-eaters. The death-eaters started throwing mad curses everywhere, killing each other there was still, at least, 100 death-eaters left. Harry used the runetic bone breaking curses. Harry removed the spell that keep people from leaving but keep the dome. At last there was Pettigrew, who changed into his animagi form. The little rat ran around squeaking madly. The Aurors didn't pay attention to him, since they didn't know about him. Harry snapped his fingers and encased the now silenced Peter.

Harry told all the Aurors the get all their wounded and dead outside the dome, they did so quickly. Harry threw the orb in dome and went outside. Harry told them to get the dead in one area and the wounded in another. The orb returned to him. Harry went over to the wounded and healed them, he told the Aurors the give them dreamless sleeping draught potions, since they were weak. Harry went over to the dead, he told everyone to step back, and all but one did.

"You may be able to fight death-eaters but no one can bring back the dead." Some idiot said.

"You will hold your tongue or I can rip it out of your mouth. They are not completely gone yet. The killing curse just rips the soul from the body. The soul stays with the body until it's time to move on. The spell I'm going to use brings them back together, body and soul. Now Step BACK." Harry said, the man reluctantly did so.

Harry pulled out his staff, waved it in a counter-clockwise position. Harry began chanting in non-stop ancient Japanese. Silver mists started to form by the bodies. When they took form they looked exactly like their bodies. The mists began to sit on their bodies, while Harry continued chanting. The mists began to enter into the bodies. Harry still chanted as the bodies began to go silver. As the silver glow began to recede, Harry stopped chanting and put his staff away. Then Harry conjured thick blankets out of thin air with his hands. He levitated them and cast a warming charm on them, he also turned them portkeys.

"The blankets have been made into portkeys. Everyone is to touch one. They go off in 10 minutes. I must go I have other business to uphold. Good-day." Harry said before to portkey took him to his chambers. Harry went down stairs to speak with the house-elves. He went and fed his animals and ate with them. He came back to his chamber, got his golden pensive. He sat down on his bed.

Dobby and Winky decided that they wanted to serve Harry under secrecy, to keep Dumbledore from meddling in his business. Dobby and Winky had babies, elf babies, or whatever you want to call those things. So Harry let them work here for a galleon a month no less, they agreed. He also gave them weekends off. There were other elves that worked her also like, Dobby and Winky's friends and family. They keep the cloud in tip-top shape.

He reached in his pocket and took out Peter.

"Hello, Wormtail." Harry said with a grin on his face

Harry snapped his fingers and the cage was gone. He snapped them again and Peter, was back to that way he was, but this time bond and gagged. He put his finger to Peter's temple and pulled out a lot of memories and put them in a golden pensive. Then he put his hand to his temple and pulled out all the memories that he needed tomorrow. Harry snapped his fingers again, turning Wormtail back into a rat. He put Wormtail back into the cage. He put some food and water in the cage and went to sleep, thinking of what tomorrow will bring.


	9. Innocence

Harry got up just as he had done the day before. When 10:55 came around Harry was slight nervous but he know he was going to do one way or the other. Harry put Wormtail in his cage, and put the cage in his pocket. Harry felt the pull behind the navel, just as he was put his hood on. The portkey took him to the Ministry of Magic. It looked just as it did in June. There weren't that many people around. Harry went to the Pressroom most, of the Ministry officials should be there. Harry pressed his ear to the door.

"We have won many battles against the dark side, and we are putting them in their place. As for this Mage, I won't believe till I see him." Harry had enough he blew open the doors.

"Well Fudge here I am. I believe you are still pumping the press with lies. You'd think that you learned your lesson last year." Harry said calmly, but loud enough to make sure everyone knew he was angry.

"SIEZE HIM." Fudge bellowed. Not one of the Aurors budged.

"What are you waiting for."

"We have seen what he can do and we are not going to lose our lives." A senior Auror said.

"WHAT." Fudge said getting mad.

"Fudge I think you should take your seat before I make you."

"You will NOT talk you the Minister LIKE THAT." Percy and Umbridge said at the same time

"I think all three of you should sit. I don't think he will be minister after what I tell the people."

Everyone looked at each other than Dumbledore, who was sitting down, spoke up.

"What do you mean."

"I mean, Lord Dumbledore, that I have proof that your so called Minister used his power wrong." Harry said calmly to Albus.

"How do you back up such accusations."

"With memories and such."

"All right." Albus said before sitting back.

"Now, Fudge step down."

"No, you will not touch me as long as Dumbledore is here." Fudge said with a smile.

"Oh, really." Harry snapped his fingers and Fudge was tied to a chair.

"If you interrupt me I gag you." Harry said to Fudge

"Now, where to began, aw, yes. A Good friend of mine named Harry Potter sent me these memories since he is in hiding. I have been communicating with Mr. Potter over the last weeks. He will not give me his location but I met him when he gave me the memories. And Dumbledore he said he was sorry about your office." Harry took the golden pensive from his pocket and put it on the floor.

"Lord Dumbledore, If you'll please." Dumbledore dimmed the lights so far to the point where you can't see your hand before your face.

"Thank, well we are going to start when Mr. Potter and Cedric Diggory touched the Cup."

The memories played through till when Fudge lift the hospital wing. Then they continued on from when the dementors attacked to when Ms. Figgs came up. Then it went on to when Fudge was talking to Malfoy in the Ministry, Harry stopped.

"As you can see Fudge was taking bribes from Malfoy to stop certain laws and such." Harry continued. From there it went onto the time when Umbridge was about to cast the Crucio Curse on Harry. Harry stopped it for good and put on the lights.

"As you saw Fudge wanted money, power, and fame which he had but wanted more of, so when Harry Potter and Lord Dumbledore started telling people that Voldemort had return, he realized that it could mean all of his bribers would be in jail, and no money to him, he saw fit to make sure that they were put down at any means. So Madam Umbridge sent dementors after Mr. Potter, forcing him to do magic, knowing it would ruin his life. While Fudge publicly assaulted Harry and Lord Dumbledore. He after finding out that the dementor thing didn't work sent Umbridge to Hogwarts and try to get Harry expelled.

So let me see what charges could brought again Fudge, treason against the ministry, slander, strong misuse of power, accepting bribery, and stopping laws that at the time could have helped the ministry. To Madam Umbitch, Strong misuse of power, slander, the attempting to use a Crucio curse. But this not why I'm here today. I'm here to proof the Innocence of one Sirius Black."

The whole room went quite.

"You can't be serious," a Auror said.

"I am I have proof with some more of Harry' memories, and I also have proof that Peter Pettigrew is a alive. If any have any doubts speak now."

"He killed Peter, Peter can't be alive."

Immediately, the lights went out and Harry played his third year over from the point of Hermione finding scabbers all the way through to the part of Fudge leaving. Everyone was shocked then Harry showed to forth year again this time a little up close. Then he went on till the Department of Mysteries from the order coming in till the part of the portkey ride.

"I can't believe Sirius Black, died to protect Potter and Potter using a unforgivable."

A man by the door said.

"I was shocked my self, but I do believe a Ministry Law said you can use any spell necessary to protect yourself."

"I will not believe this, unless I see proof with my own eyes."

"Well you're in luck. Any Aurors in the room was in the fight behind church house 'some nodded or said yes' well did any of you see that rat that was trying to get out 'Harry said while digging in the pocket' well here is your proof." Harry said while snapping his fingers at the cage. The cage disappeared but the rat started stretching. Soon, on the floor was Peter, bound and gagged.

A hour later the Ministry had the Mage filling out the proper forms so that Harry Potter could be given heir-ship to the Black Family. He was also filling out private papers so that he could be emancipated and so that he practices magic with the Ministry knowing. He also would be in control over his own money. And of course was signing papers that it could be proclaim Sirius Black Innocence.


	10. The List and Returns to Grimmauld Place

Once Harry got home he was very tired but decided to leave for Grimmauld Place tomorrow. Harry got up and dressed said hello to the house elves. He also acted them if they wanted to help fix up Grimmauld Place, he'd even pay them extra. They said they would not help him if he keeps on bribing them with money. After breakfast Harry told the house elves what he wanted them to do each one had a different job so they would not interfere with each other. He also told them to use their magic to make themselves invisible.

Harry and the house elves walk to the 'Opening Golden Gates' as elves called them. Outside the gates they went to G.P another one of the elves names. As soon as they got there, Harry put a Fidelius Dome around the house. They worked tirelessly on the house and gardens. Harry was finished with the Bedrooms and enlarging the house, so now it was time for Harry to bury all the blacks stuff. After the house was quite, due to him destroying the picture of Mrs. Black, was Harry allowed to rest and he still went to help clean the basement. When he was finished with that a distraught Lily appeared out of colors.

"Voldemort going to attack families on the list 4 minutes apart," Lily said during pants.

"When is it going to start." Lily looked at the watch on Harry's hand.

"6 minutes."

"Who are the families."

"Here is the list"

"All right tell the elves why I'm not cleaning." Harry said before disappearing. Harry scanned the list: GET:

Grangers

Longbottoms

Browns

Johnsons

Bells

Weasleys

Thomas'

GET POTTER.

Harry appeared at the Grangers front door, he knocked. Hermione came to the door as soon as she saw the cloak she yanked him in the house, was about to start interrogating he, but he stopped her.

"Ms. Granger, I'm on a tight schedule. You and your family must evacuate this house. Get your parents." Hermione rushed off to get her parents without haste. When she came back they all wanted to know what was going on.

"No, time to explain, Ms. Granger after you get there and other start to arrive try to calm them down." Harry raised his staff and a trunk appeared he waved his staff things started to shirk and fly as fast as they could into the now opened trunk. When everything was in the trunk he turned the trunk into a Portkey, Hermione grabbed her parents hands and put them on the trunk along with hers.

When Harry got to the Longbottoms they were not hesitant, and did what they were told. But by the time he have made the portkey, the front door blew open. They got out ok and hopefully not seen. The Browns were the easiest so far and he got them out with minutes to spare. So Harry went to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was about to ask something when McGonagall and Snape came in so Harry made them a Portkey and went the Johnsons. The Johnson got out just in time the Bells wasted a good 2 minutes of his time. He appeared in the kitchen she yelled to everyone to get downstairs.

"Mage, what do I own the pleasure."

"Death-eaters attacking this house 3 minutes, I want Molly to get the young one to the living room and I want Author and the older ones to defend the doors long enough for my to get them out." Everyone but Ron left.

"I want to help."

"Get out before I stun you."

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO." Ron said getting angry.

"I have no time for this foolishness. Stupefy", Harry said with his finger pointing at Ron.

Harry took Ron to the living room and summoned the trunks. After the Weasley's stuff was in them he turned them into portkeys, and told them to put their hands on one before running outside. Charley fell as soon as Harry came. The other Weasleys picked up his body. He told the other Weasley's to go touch the other one while he fought off the remaining ones.

When Harry got there he was bomb rushed by questions. When found Ron he was boiling over with anger. Everyone must have sensed something because cause they turned to them.

"YOU AND YOUR FOOLISHNESS ALMOST GOT YOUR FAMILY KILLED."

"I was just trying to help."

This time it was Arthur who was yelling.

"HELPING WOULD HAVE BEEN YOU FOLLOWING THE DIRECTIONS. IF YOU WOULD HAVE LISTENED TO THE MAGE, CHARLEY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE."

Harry walked over to Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder and he immediately calmed.

"Where is Charley's body?" Harry asked.

"On the couch." Harry let go of Mr. Weasley and went over to the couch.

"Let me explain something about the killing curse. It expels the soul from the body. The soul will stay with the body until its time for it to move over."

"There is no spell that can bring back to dead." Hermione said

"Correct Ms. Granger, but who said I was using a spell." Harry took out his staff and started chanting as fast as he could. After a few a seconds a silver mist could be seen over the body of Charley. That mist formed, and after a minute or two sat on body. Harry took chanting to a new level and was chanting so fast his mouth blurred. Charley started glowing sliver. When the glowing stopped, Harry stopped. He waved his hand, a steamed hot blanket erupted from the hand and wrapped itself around Charley.

"Give him a week or so and he should be ok." Harry said before he whistled

"Welcome everyone to Grimmauld place." Twelve house elves began taking their trunks

"Harry." Dumbledore said cautious.

"Yeah, took you long enough." Harry said pulling down his hood.

"Well Harry Potter you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know and I plan to tell you at dinner. Follow me please."

Harry took every one on a fast tour of the house then took them to the dinning room.

"This took me and the house elves almost all day today to fix it up."

"Harry, where's Kreature." Hermione asked.

"Dead" Harry said as though nothing was wrong.

"Harry you didn't". Hermione said looking sad.

"He died from the shock of me impersonating Mrs. Black and telling him he was to get clothes."

"Harry would you like to start telling us now." Dumbledore said getting impatient

Harry started the story from to the end leaving a lot of shocked people

"So your age is..."

"Is 20 going on 21, but I'm still a 16 year old."

"You were trained by Merlin."

The questions went on till 9.

"What is it girl." Lily told him what was happened with Tonks. Her mother was a healer at St. Mungos, and she was an Auror. Tonks mother was attacked at her house.

"Merlin." Harry jumped up causing everyone to stare at him.

"How long ago was it," Harry said ignoring them.

"4 minutes a go."

"Good transform into your human form and tell them. She did so as soon as he left.

"LILY," Dumbledore shouted and fell out of his chair, but picking himself up fast.

"Lord Lemon Drops, how pleased I am to meet you." She said giggling madly.

"How did you-."

"When I found out that Harry had gone missing, I was so desperate to see him that I changed into a Phoenix. And what do you know he was dead after all." She said laughing. After everyone gotten over the shock, Hermione ask where Harry was.

"He's at the Tonks, Mrs. Tonks was killed so Harry is bringing Nmphi over here."

Just then Harry and Tonks appeared out nowhere. Harry, who was carrying her trunk, was leading the way out of the dinning room and up the stairs to Harry's room where she would be staying. Tonks fell over her trunk, after Harry had put it down, and fell on top of Harry. They stayed that way until Tonks push herself off of Harry and almost fell off the bed. Harry hugged her when he was about to pull away, she clung on to him and fell asleep after talking till 1. While she was a sleep Harry went to the Weasley dorms and asked Ron if he spend the night in his room.

"Why don't you go ask Ginny," he said not really thinking about what he said.

"Alright". Harry said leaving the room. Harry knocked on Ginny's door. She said yes only if he slept in the same bed as her, she had something planned for him, but didn't tell him.


	11. Seduction, Cheating, and Revealing

Ginny woke up the next morning at 4, she couldn't sleep with him in the same bed as her. She kept looking at his face while he slept. His smell fogged her senses. He smelled like strawberries and vanilla, with a hint of the masculine musk. Her hormones got the best of her and she reached her face out to his and devoured his lips in a kiss. Harry moaned, then his eyes flew open. Ginny pulled out of the kiss.

"Sorry." She said blushing

"It's all right, I think I should get going." He said starting to get up. Ginny reached her hand out to his and smiled.

"Please don't go," she said not letting to smile drop.

He laid back down, not taking his slight confused eyes off of her. When he finally went back to sleep, Ginny got her wand from the nightstand. Got dressed and left her room. She went to his bedroom and his private bathroom. She threw a hair braiding charm at his shampoo, and then she put a charm on his hair shampoo, that it wouldn't change back unless she changed it. Ginny left the room and went downstairs, where she slept the rest of the night.

She was awakened by someone shaking her. It was 6 in the morning and decided to get breakfast with her mom. When they got into the kitchen they were shooed out by the house elves. When they went into the dinning room. A house elf came out with food for them. Ginny looked at the clock and knew she had to get out of the house before Harry went to the bathroom. Ron, Neville, Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Johnson came downstairs to eat. When everyone sat at the table, the plates filled with food. Ginny started got up to leave until:

"GINNY WEASLEY."

She nearly fell over her feet trying to get out of the house. Everyone looked shock and confused at her actions.

Harry came thundering down the stairs into the dinning room, when everyone gasped. His hair was braided in microbraids and was blacked streaked silver. It wasn't his color, but still, everyone had to admit he looked good.

"Where is Ginny." He said during pants of anger.

"She just left. Why?"

"I'll tell you why, she put a spell on my shampoo to braid my hair, and another one to make sure only she could do the counter."

"She could not have done that, the ministry would have sent a owl by now." Mrs. Weasley said fast.

"Put a spell on this dome to keep the ministry from knowing about, underaged wizards doing magic. In the dome that is."

"You WHAT." Everyone said out loud.

"Yes, everyone here needs as much training as possible. Wait, I feel something, she's by the lake. Bye." Harry said before disappearing into thin air.

All those at the table were dumb stuck. Then they heard a scream, as Ginny flew into the house on one of Harry's Quidditch Nimbus 2002 brooms. Harry was flying without anything, just floating as fast as he could. There was a ruckus upstairs then Harry came flying, rather, floating through the ceiling. He closed the doors that lead outside and waited for Ginny. As she came Harry snapped his fingers four times, fast. It all happened so fast, no one could tell what happened first, but floating in midair was Ginny, bound and had a bubble head charm on her.

"You don't want to take the charms off, fine, I'll throw you in the lake." Harry said while floating out of the now reopened doors. Ginny dragged not far behind him.

A minute later there was a scream and a splash. After a couple of minutes Harry came back in the room with blond hair streaked red. Ginny not far behind him soaking wet casting spells at his back. Harry dried her and sat at the table and began eating.

"How did Harry get you to get his hair unbraided."

"He seduced my into it." She said seriously mad.

"There is no such thing as seduced" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Really, mom, Harry do it to her." Ginny said angrily.

Harry flashed his blond eyelashes at Molly. Looked directly into her eyes, and spoke up.

"I think she should be punished Mrs. Weasley."

"Really Harry." Mrs. Weasley said in a most dreamy tone.

"Yes, I think she should be sent to her room, and hit with a piece of bacon."

Mrs. Weasley picked up a piece of bacon from her plate and threw it at the surprised Ginny.

"Go to your room Ginny." She said dreamy, but commanding.

Harry broke contact with Molly. Not one person at the table who didn't have their mouth opened.

"Well that was embarrassing." She said after her eyes cleared of that dazed look.

"Harry do you think you can do that again and ask for me a muggle workshop." Mr. Weasley said happily. It took another piece of bacon from Mrs. Weasley to wipe his smile away.

"Harry can you do that to anyone." Asked a clearly jealous Ron.

"Nope, just females and males that favor males."

"Cool."

"Yeah, I got to go see you all at dinner." With that Harry went to his room.

When Harry got to the room he saw that Tonks had yet to get up. So he jumped on the bed like a kid till she did. Harry put he knees on the sides of her chest and sat on her belly. Harry started to shake her softly. She sat upright smile and pushed Harry off her. He rolled off the bed and fell to the floor. She laughed got some clothes from her trunk and went to Harry's bathroom. Twenty minutes later she came out.

"I'm hungry, I want food now." She said as her stomach lurched.

"DOBBY," Harry said. The house elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Harry."

"Bring Nmphi some breakfast." The house elf disappeared, only to come back seconds later with a tray full of food. Harry watched Tonks eat, the way she licked her fingers turned him on terribly. According to Harry's Seer magic he was going to show he his Golden Pensive. He was going to show her his whole life that way someone would know him. For some reason he really cared about what Tonks thought of him. He didn't want her to think of him as a rich brat but as a normal person. That word doesn't sound right to him.

"Tonks, I'm going to the gym you want to go?"

"You know what Harry I think I might." Tonks said looking suspicious, of something then started looking Harry up and down.

"What," Harry asked what's wrong with him is it his hair, clothes what?

"O, just looking to see what I would miss if I didn't go," she said with a little growl.

"Yeah right, your trying to find a way in my pants, so save it." He said faking sadness.

"Are you sure you're not a Slytherin, cause that was a little too real." They laugh until Harry pulled out the ring-key from his pocket. He wanted to have some fun, so he got down on one knee.

"Tonks, from the day I first met you I knew I liked you, lets cut all the mushy stuff and get to the point. Tonks will you." Harry stopped to show her the ring.

"Will I what, Harry." She said seriously.

"Will you wear my ring-key so that you can get inside the gym beside our door."

"Yes Harry I will but first-," She reached down and punched him in the nose.

"You must learn to never play with a girls emotions." Tonks snatched the ring from him and ran from the room laughing. There was only one thing Harry could say:

"Women."

He ran after her and found her in the gym, changing into a swimsuit, she conjured out of something. Harry didn't need to change clothes, Merlin taught him how to change his clothes while they were still on his body. Tonks stood at the edge of the pool and jumped in. She stayed under the water for a while then came up. Harry realized something, she was wearing a to-tight bikini. Her hardened nipples showing, she was trying to get to him, well, two can play at that game. Harry made his shorts transparent green, and walked around to the diving board. He climb up the board making sure she saw him bounce, before jumping off. He swam so quickly towards her, that he scared her. Harry made sure his head was at an equal height to hers. He put his mouth on her ear lob, licked, bit, and pulled at it with his mouth before speaking.

"If you thought I was going to let you get away with that, then you were mistaken." He said husky, before blowing in her ear. They raced inside the swimming pool before getting out. Harry and Tonks boxed the rest of the time away. Before they knew it, it was dinnertime and they both were starving. They left the gym and went downstairs for dinner arguing over who cheated at what.

"Where were you two we were worried sick." Mrs. Weasley said jumping up to hug them.

"Chill, Mrs. Weasley, Me and Harry were destroying each other in the gym."

"There's a gym here," Mr. Granger said looking up at them.

"Yeah, you'll need the ring key to open it though, but it's left to my, sorry, Tonks new room."

"I didn't know wizards work out." Mr. Granger said amazed.

"I'm not your average wizard, I was born and raised in your world, so I think it's a exception. Aw, except, for Tonks who cheated at swimming and boxing."

"You boxed her." He said looking shocked and shameful at Harry.

"I didn't box her like that I was on defense while she was trying to kill me, and cheated."

"I am not a cheater. You're the one who used his power to make me hit myself."

"At least you fought it off, you're the one who wore the white shirt and no bra." Harry shot back shocking everyone.

"I wasn't the one who transparent green shorts in the pool." She said laughing at everyone's expressions.

"I did that because you wore the to-tight bikini to make me drown," He said laughing with her as he saw everyone's faces.

"Is that how this started." Tonks said still laugh.

"No. It started it started when you called me a Slytherin." Harry said lying he didn't want anyone to know that he was jumping on her.

"Yeah, then you fake proposed to me with the ring key," she said shock everyone farther if possible.

"The keyword here is fake, besides you hit he in my nose afterwards. Thank Merlin for his immune healing powers." Everyone looked to Hermione for translation.

"Ugh, It means that if Harry broke his arm now, it would fix itself and heal on its on. Honestly, am I the only person who reads."

"Seems like it," the whole table shot back together, then cracked up laughing, only one person wasn't laughing, Ginny.

"You're telling us to saw each other naked."

"Half naked and yes." Tonks answered her with a concerned look.

"But don't worry we don't have feelings for each other, we realized that last year."

"Why. What happened last year?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing," They shouted quickly then got up and lift the room.

"Ron, Hermione, what happened last year."

"We don't know he didn't tell us anything." Ron said truthfully. Everyone once again looked at Hermione. She blushed and hid her face.

"Hermione," Her own father said pushing the truth out of her.

"I can't tell you," she said in her hands.

"Do you want me to call Snape over, and probe your mind." Mrs. Weasley said.

"No, I'll tell you. 'She took a deep breath'. Harry and Tonks had a fling that we accidentally set up." Hands now clutching the table, threatening to break it.

"You mean he lost his virginity to her." Mrs. Weasley said with disgust.

"No Harry wasn't a virgin when they had the fling."

"How do you know. You two didn't. Did you?" Mr. Granger said with his anger starting to rise.

"No, me and Harry were just friends." Hermione said half truthfully.

"Your holding something back I can sense it. Care to explain how you know he was not a virgin. Then tell us about this fling. Truthfully." Mr. Granger said turning red.

"All right, just please, don't interrupt me. Okay, It was forth year, the Triwizarding Tournament was before the first Tournament. It was the part when Ron was showing his true colors to Harry and me, jealousy. He was angry with Harry for, well being the-boy-who-lived. He thought that Harry got everything, money, fame, fortune. But, like Harry told me, money does not bring happiness.

Then Harry started disappearing everyday spending lessor and lessor time in the dormitory. I heard some first year Ravenclaws say that Harry was helping them with their potions homework. I was wonder when he became good at potions. I was trying to get as much information out of Harry as possible. But he kept telling me that I was being paranoid. So I decided to make a Secrets Revelation Potion. When it was done, I told Harry to come up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

She stopped and took a very deep breath.

"Myrtle is a ghost that haunts one of the girls bathrooms, it's from what Harry told me where the Chamber of Secrets is. Harry of course can open it since he was a Parselmouth, meaning he could talk to snakes. Back to the story, Myrtle for some reason has a crush on Harry, so I knew she would not tell anyone. I forced him to a butterbeer, which had the potion in it. When he drank it I started asking questions. That how I knew Harry wasn't a virgin, but he snapped out of it before he told me who, and when."

She took another deep breath.

"As for the fling /This is from Dudley Lamented/ Harry was playing a joke on his cousin, who took a page out of Ron's book, jealousy. Harry talked flirtatiously me on the phone when I called, unlike Ron I wasn't dumb enough to tell them that I was a friend of Harry's from school, since they hate it and him. Anyway, when told Tonks she wanted to be in on the trick. So I sent her to Harry's house looking stunning. Harry knew who she was somehow. They had sex after she took Harry shopping, from what I know.

"Thank you for telling to truth. Know tell me why you stuttered when I asked you if you had sex with him."

"Aw don't worry about that T.T.Y.L." She said to her dad, he understood.


	12. Memories

While the talk was ignited downstairs, Harry was going to let Tonks go into his memories.

"Tonks can I show you something." Harry asked, bringing her out of her depressed world.

She and Harry both knew that Hermione was telling everyone about what happened last year. She wondered if she would be arrested for doing that to a minor. There were laws in both worlds against it. If they were to arrest her Mage Potter would surely get her out, but it would still cost her, her job. Could she stand to show her face now? She wanted to cry but knew Harry would comfort her. And being in Harry's arms are what brought her into this mess. She could not take it anymore, she needed to talk to him.

"All right Harry," before she could even finish her sentence, Harry had a golden bowl in his hands. He started to whisper something to the air, rather the bowl. It looked strange, but for some reason she recognized it. Then it hit her it was a:

"Pensieve, my pensieve," he said bringing his hand to his temple. The look of concentration on his face was stunning.

A great silver orb was pulled from his temple as though he was pulling all of his memories out. Memories after memories came from his temple into the orb. When the orb was the size of an enlarged grapefruit, the memory stem from his temple to the orb thinned until there was nothing there. Harry dazed for a moment then put the memories in his pensieve.

"I'm going to show you things that only will see, well, at least for now. Look into the pensieve."

As she looked into it she felt her feet leave the ground. She was in, or rather, thought she was in his aunt's house. By the look on Harry's face she knew this was going to be bad memories.

"I'm going to show you my life from 5 to Merlin's place."

"Wouldn't that take years."

"It usually would, but I chanted a spell, to let you observed everything, in about, 3 to 5 hours."

Harry said looking at the stairs. As soon as he finished, she saw on the stairs a women bringing at five year old messy-haired boy down the stairs"

"You will be staying in a new place," the women said sternly.

"Where," squeaked the little tyke, while the woman shuffled him over to the cupboard.

"There," she said with an evil smile.

The memories went on. Tonks felt like crying and killing the Dursleys for what they did to Harry. The beating Harry received, after doing accidental magic, were harsh. As the years went on, life was worser for Harry.

When year ten came along Harry met Quin Lecour, his first girlfriend. They met when Dudley found out that there was a new neighbor on the block and went to try and meet her. Harry knew he was just going to show her off, to his friends, as his girlfriend. So Harry went to meet her first. After telling her parents his name, they immediately brought him into their home. They were asking him questions about his life with the Dursleys, which he told them everything of, when Quin came in. She looked like a love goddess to Harry. She and her parents blushed at his expression. When her father told her his name, her eyes immediately darted to his forehead. After squeaking and running out of the room, like Ginny, Harry asked her parents questions about themselves. Harry learned that they were from France, and would be spending summers on Privet Drive. He quickly asked for lessons in about French language. They, after laughing at his antiques to get to their daughter, agreed. Harry started to see Quin in public, when she asked him to be her boy friend.

Tonks giggled at the way Quin taught Harry the French ways. A kiss on the cheek if almost got it, a kiss on the lips if he did okay, and a French kiss if he did it perfectly. Surprisingly enough, Harry learned the French language in 2 months. When Dudley found them on the park bench, he was furious, being use to getting what he wanted. So, he got his friends together and laid an attack on Harry on his way from the Lecours, Harry got 4 broken ribs and a fractured skull. The Dursleys took him to the hospital.

The doctors asked them how this happened and they told them he 'was hit by a car'. The doctors so right through this act and had Harry's injuries investigated. They found punch marks on his skin, and asked Harry what really happened. He told them he was attacked by his cousin and cousin's friends. The doctors informed the police with evidence, and Dudley was charged for his crime. While, Harry was gone Dudley tried to get to Quin. He felled after he and his parents went to dinner that night, Quin told him on the hospital phone. Dudley and his parents tried to get Dudley hooked up with Quin. She told her parents what the Dursleys were trying to do. When Aunt Petunia asked Quin if she was seeing anyone she said yes and said Harry. Aunt Petunia nearly choked her food. She tried pumping the Lecours with lies about Harry and Harry's parents, which made them mad. They shot back.

"Ve vould velieve in your lies in ve did not alveady knov avout ze Potters storvy"

"You mean you're from their world." Quin said, Aunt Petunia said barely about a whisper.

"There are his kind in France." She said Uncle Vernom said, just like Aunt Petunia.

"Iv you mean vizards, zen yes, zere are many in France, and ve are vizards. You have over stayed you visit please leave, and keep your zon avay vrom our daughter, or he gets hurt."

Quin's father said taking out his wand and pointing it to the door. Quin said he oblivated their memories so that they forgot the conversation and them.

Another year went by this time after Harry went shopping with Hagrid. The Dursleys went over abusive to Harry, punching and beating him every chance they got. Harry went to the Lecours, the best they could do was charm his injuries so that they would not show. They didn't want to do big magic it would attract the Ministry, and they didn't have the proper ingredients to make a potion, but told him to go to the nurse when he got to school. She saw Harry's first and second years, shocked, but liked the way he handled himself.

When the summer after his third year came around, and Harry was asked by both, the Weasleys and the Lecours, to got to the Quidditch Match. If he didn't to go to the Quidditch match with the Weasleys they might think something was up, so he told the Lecours he would be there with the Weasleys, but will see them there. While at the campsite, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, bumped into a group of French girls. When Harry saw them he quickly asked if they knew where the Lecours were 'good thing Tonks could speak French'. Harry didn't see Quin till she was flying at Harry kissing him. Ron and Hermione were both looked shocked by the chain of events, they both were about to ask their questions at the same time but Hermione was faster.

"Harry you can speak French why didn't you tell anyone," Hermione said. Harry looked at the girl clinging to his chest. She was getting the same treatment as Harry, when she said who he was the girls all gasped at her. They pulled her away from Harry and started bombarding her with question as they took her to her tent.

"Somethings need to remain secrets." Harry said looking at the tent. Then came another question, this from Ron.

"Who was that was that girl, why was she snogging you." Ron asked with a hint of jealousy.

"That was my girlfriend Quin Lecour."

"GIRLFRIEND," they shouted shocked.

"Since when," Ron said looking mad but still jealous.

"Since I was ten. I am going talk to her, you can come if you want," Harry said walking towards the tent Quin was taken to. Harry was about to enter but stopped, he asked if everyone was decent. They asked what he was doing.

"Never walk into a French room that has people in it without knocking or asking if they're decent," Harry said, and shuddered. The real Harry and Tonks followed as they went in.

They went in after someone said it was safe. When they walked in they saw Quin's sister putting on her shirt, and some boy pulling up his pants.

"Sorry to interrupt your shag, but that 'OT' to teach you not to shag in the living room." Harry said in French, ducking, as two pairs of shoes tried to hit him.

"Where is Quin?" Harry asked laughing, they pointed to a door at the left. Harry went into the room without knocking.

"Harry where are your manners, what if she wasn't dressed." Hermione said.

"Then I would have to shag her to get it out of my memories, though, I don't think her parents would mind."

"Yes they would," Hermione said shocked.

"No they wouldn't." A voice with a strong French accent said.

"What d-." Hermione started but was cut short by Quin addressing Harry in French.

"Harry I'm ready to, you know." Tonks gasped at these words but continued listening.

"YOUR WHAT." Harry yelled in English, causing everyone in the room to jump. He turned to his friends. He pulled out his wand and oblivated them.

"Could you to go back to the tent and tell Ron's dad I'll be there shortly." They looked dizzy for a moment but then turned to leave.

"What do you mean your-." Harry was cut short by Quin's wand went up, and put a silencing charm on the room. Harry got the idea and pulled her towards him.

Harry kissed her mouth softly, then they deepened the kiss. Quin pulled away to breath, and to cast a locking charm on the door, and a contraption charm on herself. Harry started kissing her roughly this time, as he started pulling off her shirt, she returned the kiss and pulled off his shirt and pants. Harry pushed her gently to the bed, falling softly on top of her, without breaking the kiss. Harry crawled on top of her and put his hands on her back unclasping her bra. She shuddered as the material passed over her well-hardened nipples. Harry threw it over his shoulder and bit down on her bottom lip.

She moaned deeply. He nibbled on her ear and said something to her, then kissed, sucked, and nibbled his way to her navel. He tugged on it, turned his direction and went up. His hand captured and teased one of her over- developed breast, while his mouth captured the other. She arced herself up to him. She moaned deeply again then his other hand, which was supporting him, pulled down her skirt. He rubbed his fingers over her center causing her to scream. Her hands threatening to take the little material she had on, off. Harry used his hand and ripped the remaining from her body, and one-handedly took off his boxers.

With their last remaining clothing gone, Harry caused her to moan harder by rubbing his arousal on her clit. Her body tweaked and Harry stopped, Harry wanted neither of them to come early. Her hands went into his hair. Harry untangled her hands, and used his to keep hers on the bed. He guided himself to her opening. After making sure he was in place, he slammed half way into her. She screamed as Harry moaned. Harry looked like he was going to faint but shook it off. He slowly pushed deeper, Quin screamed as loud as she could, Harry moaned deeply. After working out who was grinding, they set up a steady pace. Harry slowed down the pace, Quin wrapped legs around his waist urging Harry to go faster. When he did he was completely ramming into her, pulling all the way out and pushing all the way in. Neither one lasted after the change, but they came together screaming in ecstasy.

The memories went to into the fourth term. When Harry and Cedric touched the cup, Tonks gasped for she knew what stood next. By the start of the fifth term she was crying inside. One morning during breakfast Hermione whispered something in Harry's ear and sat down. Harry told Tonks that him and Hermione missed a double-potions having sex, under that tree that once held Snape hanging upside down. For once in Harry's sex life the girl was in control.

The memories turned to the end of the fifth term, to when Dumbledore's escape came into play. As the memories moved on there was a change in the pensieve, it grew gloomy. Tonks was feeling the pensieve cast Harry's feeling at the time. When the time came when Harry saw Sirius falling through the veil, it went even gloomier. She saw Harry cast the unforgivable and watched Dumbledore and Voldemort battle. When Fudge came she felt pissed off that he could continue with his stupidness.

The memories moved on again where she was in Dumbledore's office as the scene played on She felt, for the first time in her life, anger for Albus Dumbledore. What was she thinking, he was doing what he thought was best for Harry. He did what any other person in his position would have done. After she saw Harry destroy his office she planned to get him back for that later. When she heard the prophecy felt as if she could faint. She saw the fight continue. The memories after that were something she'll never forget, the maturing, the transforming, and the fighting. When his life was played by like a muggle action movie, she had seen some with her father.

When the last memory played of her and Harry in their room, before pulling them out. Nmphi finally couldn't stand holding in the emotions and let them out. Harry had Winky bring them up some food. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
